


spunk

by casbean



Series: Askbean Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: “The spell calls for… angelic… um. Spunk.”“Spunk?”“Yeah, y’know.”“I don’t,” Cas frowns.“Sperm, Cas. We need your jizz for the spell.”





	spunk

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: fuck or die + mutual pining

“We need  _what_?” Dean angrily whispers into the phone. **  
**

“Look, I know this is awkward,” the voice of Sam replies, “but it’s the only spell Rowena found to neutralize those  _merwitches_ , as you call them.”

“And are we sure we trust her?”

“I don’t know, but we don’t really have a choice. We have to get you guys out of there.”

Dean and Cas had left the bunker a couple of days ago to investigate what they thought was a false lead, a couple of mysterious events that took place around a lake in the Poconos. Sightings of strange creatures had been reported, as well as evidence of dark magic, but neither of them expected to come face to face with  _mermaid witches_.

Yesterday, whilst investigating what they thought was the merwitches’ home base on a small island, they fell victims to a spell that landed them unconscious. When they both woke up, the little shack they were in was buried under feet and feet of tightly packed sand.

The oxygen was going to get sparse soon, and all they had was their bags and limited ingredients for spells.

Hence Sam’s solution.

Dean doesn’t like it one bit, but time isn’t on their side.

“He’s barely an angel anymore, how do we know it’s even gonna work?”

“It has to work. It’s all we got, Dean.”

“ _Shit_.”

“Dean?” Dean jumps and almost drops his phone when Cas calls from behind him.

He hangs up, quickly, and puts the phone in his back pocket. Cas is standing in front of him, eyebrows meeting above his nose. He’s taken off his coat, because it’s hot and humid with the sand pressing around them, and his white dress shirt sticks to his skin. Dean does his best not to stare.

“What did Sam say?”

Just thinking about repeating Sam’s words to Cas has Dean’s heart thumping against his ribs. Probably loud enough for the angel to hear.

“Um.”

“Dean?”

Fuck, now he’s blushing like a road flare.

“Okay, so. Sam found a counter spell.”

“Good,” Cas sighs, his shoulders sagging. “Do we have everything we need?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty basic. There’s just, um, one thing.”

Cas raises his eyebrows, awaits the end of Dean’s sentence. That doesn’t seem to want to come.

“The spell calls for… angelic… um. Spunk.”

“Spunk?”

“Yeah, y’know.”

“I don’t,” Cas frowns.

“Sperm, Cas. We need your jizz for the spell.”

Cas opens his mouth and closes it. Looks at the sand blocking the window. Then back up at Dean.

“What kind of spell is that?”

“I don’t know, dude, but that’s what Sam said. Rowena found it or something. This isn’t normal magic or whatever, so this is all she could find.”

“So I need to ejaculate?”

Fuck, hearing Cas say  _ejaculate_  shouldn’t be as nerve wracking as it is.

“Yeah. So I’m just gonna give you a little privacy, and–”

“I’ve never–”

Dean stops on his way out the door and turns around to find Cas looking small and lost, playing with his shirt cuffs. There’s only two rooms in the shack and he fully intends to not be in the same one as Cas when the deed happens.

“I don’t know how,” Cas murmurs.

“C’mon, dude. You’ve been watching humanity for millennials. I’m sure you know people with dicks get off.”

“Yes, but–”

Cas rolls his eyes up to the non-existent sky.

“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to get an erection. This isn’t exactly a sexually stimulating environment, and even with the help of my grace, in order to achieve orgasm–”

“Can’t you just think about something hot? Like porn?”

“Porn is not very arousing for me.”

“You got hard watching that pizza man video! Think about that.”

Cas’ cheeks are red hot and he’s staring at the floor.

“There was a reason for that.”

“Okay…? Look, dude, we don’t got all day here, so–”

“It’s because you were there.”

“Me’n’Sam? Why the hell would you–”

“Not sam. You. It got an erection because  _you_  were there. I was aroused by the idea of you. Watching me.”

Dean opens his mouth. Closes it. He can feel the sweat beading on his forehead and gets the urge to take off more layers of his clothes. It’s so fucking hot in here, even with Castiel’s cold blue stare pinned on him.

“So what – what do you want me to do?”

“Could you help me?”

“I–”

Dean’s mouth feels stodgy. His jeans are sticking uncomfortably to his legs, and he pulls at his shirt in an attempt to get some air to cool down his skin. It doesn’t work. The wet sand they’re buried under makes the air heavy and sticky, and it smells of salt and fish. Not exactly a sexy environment.

Castiel gives him the softest puppy eyes and Dean is too weak to resist. He’s pretty sure he should want to, but he doesn’t.

It’d be a lie if he said he’s never thought about it. If he said he hadn’t insisted on going on this stupid hunt just so they could drive to the Poconos and spend a few nights alone together in a romantic cabin… Maybe get a nice dinner. Maybe tell Cas he’s been in love with him for years. Who knows.

And now they’re stuck here, in this miserable little shack, and Cas needs an orgasm, and who is Dean to deny him?

“Um. Okay.”

He steps closer. Looks down between Cas’ legs. There’s nothing to see yet, but Dean’s already blushing like a ripe tomato.

Cas watches him with something akin to fright in his eyes.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Maybe just… talk me through it,” Cas says.

“Right.”

Dean’s not disappointed. That would be crazy, to be disappointed.

“I’m sorry,” Cas murmurs, looking down. 

His cheeks are bright pink and for a moment Dean forgets about the case, about the murderous sea witches and their imminent death by asphyxiation, too taken by the sight of an Angel of Lord and his eyelashes fluttering on the delicate blush of his cheeks. He’s so fucking beautiful. 

“I don’t want you to do anything against your will. I don’t want to force myself on you. You’re just the only thing that arouses me, and–”

Dean grabs Cas’ shirt and pulls him forward. Cas falls against his chest with a soft  _oof_ , stopping himself with his hands on Dean’s heart.

Their noses brush. Dean smiles, and tries to be brave.

“Cas. Believe me, I’m very willing, alright?”

Cas’ gaze flutters down to Dean’s lips, and then up again, his blue eyes filled with wonder. Filled with Dean.

“I’m here for whatever you need. Whatever you want. I’m in.”

“Kiss me?”

“Yeah,” Dean breathes out, and he does.

It’s better than anything Dean ever dreamed of. And he did dream. A lot. About how it would feel to kiss Cas.

He never imaged it’d feel this good. That it’d feel this  _right_.

And he wishes he could take all the time in the world to taste Cas’ lips, to explore all the possibilities of his mouth, of his tongue. But they can’t, right now, and Cas growls in frustration when Dean pulls away. But his anger quickly fades when Dean drops to his knees. The sand is wet and soaks through Dean’s jeans, but he barely feels it.

He’s already too far gone on Cas, who threads his fingers through Dean’s hair and traces the shape of his lips with his thumb. His hand is shaking, so Dean grabs it and kisses his palm until it steadies. Then he leans forward and presses his face into the fabric of Cas’ pants. He can feel Cas’ cock hardening quickly against his mouth, under the heat of his breath, the caress of his lips.

He undoes Castiel’s slacks and shoves down his underwear down. It’s kind of a blur. His mind only clear against when he takes the head of Cas’ cock between his lips, when his eyes flutter close and precome spurts on his tongue.

Dean always wondered if he’d taste different than a human, but he doesn’t. Not really. It still feels different, though. It feels very different, especially when he leans forward until he can feel the soft cockhead hitting the back of his throat. His lips stretch around Cas’ width, around the smooth, warm, firm shape of him. He’s so soft against his lips. Heavy on his tongue, he’s large and Dean almost chokes on him.

He’s getting hard too, from feeling Cas in his mouth, but this isn’t about him right now. Cas doesn’t taste different, truly, yet he’s still the best Dean’s ever had. He grabs on to Cas’ hips to steady himself when Cas starts moaning. He sounds so fucking wrecked already, and his fingers tighten in Dean’s hair, and it stings a little and Dean loves it way too much.

He laps and sucks and suckles, spit rolls down his chin, he strokes Cas’ thighs, allows him to move. When his legs start shaking he lets Cas thrust forward and hold Dean in place, struggles to keep his throat open and swallow around him. Cas pulls him off almost roughly, grabs the bowl on the table and comes all over, half on Dean’s face, half in the bowl, with a broken cry.

He looks dazed and fucked out when Dean scrambles to his feet. Cas grabs him and kisses him before Dean can get to the spell, and they might die but Dean can’t help but let himself savour it. Cas moans as he tastes himself in Dean’s mouth, and Dean feels dizzy with the thought that Cas wants him. He wants him like this.

It takes them a few minutes to gather the rest of the ingredient, chant the incantation, and set fire to them.

Dean only realizes they’re holding hands when Cas’ fingers tighten around his own as the sunlight beams through the windows, blinding after the previous darkness.

“Looks like it worked,” Dean grins.

“Yes.”

Cas smiles when they look at each other. Dean doesn’t pull his hand away, only brushes his thumb on Cas’ fingers.

“We should probably go back to shore,” he suggests, even though he doesn’t really want to leave.

“Yes. That would be a good idea.”

Neither of them move. Cas casts a quick look at the small bed.

“Or we could extend our vacation a little and I could… return the favour.”

Sam is not happy at all when he barges in a couple of hours later, panicked and out of breath, to find them cuddling naked in the tiny bed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here (fanfic blog)](http://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/) or [here (main blog)](http://casbean.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
